


Riding

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Romance, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki rides Tony’s cock.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Riding

Tony’s cock in Loki’s ass felt warm and wide. Loki bounced up and down on it, straddling Tony’s bare body, gazing into his deep, dark eyes. Loki leaned forward and kissed Tony’s lips; their tongues, profoundly familiar with one another, worked as one to pleasure each other’s mouths.

Loki broke the kiss to sit up again and ride Tony at a rapid pace. He slammed on and off of Tony’s cock until Tony gripped his hips, held him still and pounded up into him. When Tony shot his seed into Loki’s channel, Loki moaned and released with him, cock untouched.


End file.
